1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet head that prints an image on a recording medium, which is formed based on image data, and an image forming and image cutting apparatus that cuts the recording medium.
2. Background Art
In recent years, in order to achieve downsizing and cost saving for a printing apparatus such as an inkjet printer, there has been proposed an inkjet printer integrally including an inkjet head that prints an image formed based on image data on a recording medium and a cutting head including a cutter for cutting the image printed on the recording medium. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an inkjet printer, which includes a mechanism for coupling and separating an inkjet head and a cutting head with and from each other by using magnets attached to the inkjet head and the cutting head, respectively.    Patent Document 1: JP 2006-35510 A
However, in the inkjet printer employing the conventional coupling technology, there may arise such problems as a trouble caused by unexpected vibrations occurring at the time of coupling due to a magnetic force, and an increase in size of a drive motor resulting from a necessity of a large force acting against the magnetic force at the time of separation.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems inherent in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming and image cutting apparatus that may suppress vibrations occurring at the time of coupling an inkjet head and a cutting head, and does not require a large force acting against a magnetic force at the time of separation, thereby making it possible to achieve downsizing of a drive motor for the inkjet head or the cutting head.